The Pick Up Artist
by electricladay
Summary: "So...thou art the goddess of weather?" Short Stories/Drabbles between Ororo and Thor. Marvel!Universe.
1. Once

_I saw this pic on DA and was like..."AHHAHAH That's hilarious!"_

 _It's a 136 word drabble. Enjoy! If you want an extension, I'd be more than happy to add more:)_

* * *

"Doth thou feet tire? They have been running through my mind all evening."

Bewilderment etched into Ororo's features before she turned, exasperation replacing it, "You again."

She bowed her head, _well, he's persistent_. First it was the drink, then it was the _chair incident_ ; how much more damage could this guy do?

"Alright…what is it that you really want?"

"Simply a chance at your heart", his smile was so confident. It was almost endearing.

"Not likely."

"Can we start with a dance then?"

She stared at him. He would not quit, experience had taught her that men like him never would. Men with power and ambition and confidence understood that the natural order of things was to get what they wanted. She was a woman of will, but a dance really couldn't hurt, because he even though his persistence was exasperating, his handsome face definitely helped.

"Just this once."

* * *

 _Moving these from ValentChamber:)_


	2. Skyfall

_Word Count: 107_

* * *

Clouds covered the sky in disarrayed hazes of gray and white and black. Lightning flashed and flared, and the rain was unrelenting.

There was no thunder.

No one understood it. With a storm like this, the package just wouldn't be complete without the thunder.

And it wasn't.

Professor X knew that better than anyone.

So he wasn't surprised when he found her on the terrace, eyes trained to the sky, carefully sculpting the twisted features of clouds into unrecognizable figures. If one was careful enough, they would see the hammer. "You miss him, don't you?"

He gently squeezed her hand as the sky began to fall again.

* * *

 _Reviews are WELCOME:)_


	3. Prisoner

_Word Count: 121_

 _Inspired by Ed Sheeran's Cold Coffee_

* * *

She'd made coffee hours ago. His went untouched and hers was half empty. Both were cold.

He loved her laugh. It's soft yet ever present melody excited him. So, at her requests of him stopping his onslaught on the delicate skin covering her abdomen, he simply refused.

"I have papers to grade!"

The words came out chopped between her melodious laughs and gasps. "Your surrender is logical", he smirked, wrapping his hands around her sides and lifting her up, "but, I take no prisoners."

They paused, eyes meeting the way clouds collided before the storm. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed her forehead to his, "you already have."

And the storm hits.

She never really needed the coffee.

* * *

 _Should I post the rest? You tell me:)_


	4. Checkmate

"Ready?" Her eyes danced with mischief. _Loki_ , he thought, but she was different, she was never angry.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful your eyes are?", he shuffled the cards in his hands and smirked up at her as he did so.

"Flattery will you get you some places, but not here, my friend"

"I can list a number of places my flattery has gotten-"

"Make your move, _Point Break_ "

"That was, as you mortals say, a low blow", he took her knight and smiled triumphantly, "Have my charms distracted you so, that you have lost your edge in this game of wits?"

She was silent, contemplative, as she usually was. In his attempt to rile her with exaggerated yawns and glances of disinterest, he was taken by surprise when she captured his lips. He was lost in the tender motion of her moving against him. Thor, Son of Odin, was rendered helpless by the sweet careen of this woman and her lips.

She bit her bottom lip, "checkmate".

* * *

Word Count: 173


	5. Solace

Air;

Her favorite of all elements. It was subtle, yet strong and dynamic, much like she was

There was one thing, though, that the air had that she didn't.

If earth rose from its place, the air manipulated it. Fire could not spread without it. Water lost beauty in its absence. Air could not be defined. Air stood alone, and not only that, but was _content_ in its solace.

Storm wasn't. Thor distressed her in his blatant acts of self-destruction for that brother of his. They'd fight about it, and he was always the first to leave. So she'd find solace in the air; flying far from the city and above the waters that changed at the air's command which was surrounded by the air-pressed earth.

He always put her emotions in overdrive. The waves crashed the mountainsides and wind kicked so high she could feel it beneath her open palms.

She breathed it in; the element she found herself inspired, intimidated, and invigorated by. But all of that never gave her the peace she was looking for.

Not until he'd found her and bound her in his embrace would she truly understand the freedom of air.

* * *

Word Count: 205


	6. Shame on Me

_Cause you're a hard soul to save, with an ocean in the way; but I'll get around it. ~ Florence and the Machine_

 _Inspired by Thor: The Dark World trailer._

 _Sometimes you reach your ropes end. This is Storm's._

* * *

She paced when she was nervous.

He pretended not to be when he very much was.

"Loki—he and I were the only ones to ever have success against the Elves. I need him here, now…"

She caught his wrist as he walked towards the door, and pulled him back.

"Think, Thor…"

"I have!"

Stalemate. As usual; this is always how it was, when his little brother was involved.

"He can't be trusted."

"He knows the price he will pay for betrayal."

"Why give him the chance?"

"He's my brother, Ororo."

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice—"

"I have no time for this—"

"Make some, because trusting him could kill you."

He considered her, but as soon as he kissed her she knew he'd made up his mind.

He returned at dawn, and she was gone.

* * *

Word Count: 142


	7. Remember the Name

Well, this wasn't pretty; Logan's unsheathed claws, a thunder god in reach of blunt objects and feral men shrugging their companions off. Hadn't they just left a fight?

"Who do you think you're turning your nose up at, little miss sunshine?"

"You, and your pathetic attempts at upsetting me, human."

The room hushed upon her entrance, "Ladies, you're both pretty. Now why don't you both sit down and relax." A statement. Not a question.

Logan took the hint. She knew the other one wouldn't, "and who are you?"

Her smile was anything but pleasant, "Unless you'd like to find out the hard way, I suggest you employ some diplomacy. Asgaurdian."

Before he could provide ant retort, a bandaged Tony floated in, as casually as he always did, "Ah, and I see you've all met the lovely Storm."

His eyes met hers, and he knew that gloating smirk was for him.

* * *

 _Word Count: 150_

 _Marvel: Ultimate Alliance Verse; After returning from Shield's fallen base, the X-Men meet the Avengers, courtesy of Tony Stark._


	8. Is it Madness? Is it?

Thor crashed through the artifice palace, hammer first. He broke the doors before him and smashed all the illusionary guards as they charged. This was not real. This was all a trick; Loki had been planning this for some time. He'd blown through his own best friends, and was now thrashing a palace his father had built himself. But this wasn't really his home. This wasn't really Asgaurd, nor were these really his people. This was Loki, and any illusion he thought best to try and deter Thor.

It wouldn't work; Thor had a one-tracked mind. He knew what was real. Loki was real. His plans were real. And so were his threats. Loki had Storm. That was real.

He tore the palace apart; the dungeons, the interrogation rooms, the throne room. He began to get desperate. And then he remembered; Loki was inappropriate, and deliberate. He didn't carry things out like any ordinary criminal, no, everything had to be theatrical. Where else to hide ones lover than their bedchambers?

He searched his father's; empty. He entered his own; no one was there.

He pushed the doors to Loki's bedchambers open, and was hit with such strong magic he'd nearly lost conscious. He griped for Mjnoir, but Loki worked quickly. Thor was held, and weighed by and invisible charm and binds. He felt all of his weight, including that of his armor, and the weight of something else, like a boot at his back. But Loki was right in-front of him, hands suspended like a puppeteer. His face grows, delighted, as Thor begins to succumb to the magic Loki has coursing through his body.

Thor's eyes fall to the ground, heavy, like his hammer when his power was stripped from him.

"Why are you doing this?"

The god of mischief smiles, wide, like one would amongst friends or in the middle of a laugh. But there was no joy, or beauty to this smile. There was no mirth to be found in his eyes. Only madness; Thor wondered if they had always been like this.

"Now I know why you never shared brother", his grin never leaves, but he closes the space between he and the bound weather queen, "you've always managed to get the best of everything", Loki, unashamedly, inhales the woman's hair, pushing it aside and sliding his slender fingers along the skin covering her neck and shoulders. Thor screams for him to not touch her. Both hands caress the hypnotized goddess' face, "the best toys, the best weapons, the best girls—and now this", his gaze covers her and Thor's stomach lurches, "you've outdone yourself."

"Leave her, Loki!" The charm binding and weakening the thunder god was beginning to wear quicker than he had hoped, "leave her—tell me what you want, and I will give it to you."

Loki's eyes flashed to him and away from Ororo, "really?"

Thor's eyes went dark, "NO!"

"Now now, I do recall you telling this woman you were a man of your word; did that only apply to her?", he rose a hand to the thunder god, making the invisible binds twist viciously and the charm weakening his body work over time. Thor felt as if he was aging and being drowned.

"Storm", he choked out.

Her eyes were golden flecked green, like Loki's magic. He'd possessed her. She stood, near complacent, but obviously bound, to the post of Loki's bed. Loki smiled, caressing her like a lover would, like Thor _had_. Thor's anger bubbled up in him, and even under the crushing magic, fought and screamed for her.

Loki's smile was disconcerting, "she'll make the perfect queen; strong, intelligent, powerful, exquisite", his hands found purchase on her face, again, "and such a fighter. You really do know how to pick 'em, Thor", his smile widens, and Thor hopes his face will split.

"You will die before you marry her, Loki."

Loki's grin read something Thor couldn't stomach to speak out-loud, "I most certainly hope not", his hands rose to her now, and Thor continued to fight the binds that held him as Loki spoke, "Ororo Monroe, I command you speak."

Eyes glazed and still traced with Loki's magic, she does, "yes, my king?"

Loki smiles, victoriously, "enchanting; my queen, I have a request of you."

Her head turns to him, and her eyes seemed that they would be smiling if not possessed by his magic. Loki, for a moment, wishes this were authentic, because no one's ever so willing for him these days. And she's everything he needs, he knows, except his. But he'll enjoy this, as limited and inauthentic as it may be. "Kill him", his jaw ticks, eyes locking on her, but watching Thor for his reaction, "then make love to me."

Her smile is feral, canines and pulled back lips and Loki wants her, "gladly."

Thor's reaction was just as rich as Loki had thought it would be. Thor's hoarse cry to stop this sent shivers down Loki's spine. Because this kind of madness was enthralling. And she was enthralling; all that power and beauty and prowess, for him. Loki really, truly, felt like a king; and she was the reason.

Thor's binds suddenly broke, and the spell was lifted. The room changed, and they were in the throne room, and his beautiful, powerful lady was coming at him with all that power and beauty and controlled rage. This wasn't real. Her hate wasn't real, and neither was her obedience to his sadistic brother. She did not love him. She did not answer to him. She did not answer to anyone but herself.

"Ororo, fight this; this is madness", he called Mjnoir to himself, but he knew he wouldn't use it against her; possessed and controlled by his insane brother or not, she was still Ororo; his teacher, his partner, his confidant, his friend, his lover, and the starting of his world.

Her smile was calculated and snarky and spoke before she did, "is it madness, baby? Is it?"

* * *

 _ **This is my new response to an Anon's request for "Jealous".**_

 _So this started off as a drabble in MarvelComic!Verse; there is an issue of Thor where he and Storm are married and Loki envies this, pinning over her._

 _So, I hope you enjoyed a little Thororoki:)_

 _FCs:_

 _Thor: Chris Hemsworth_

 _Loki: Tom Hiddleston_

 _Storm: Lupita Nyong'o_


End file.
